Odd Man Out
by NewVoice
Summary: Chad feels like the odd man out when a special guest is on So Random and Sonny volunteers to show him around. Could Chad miss his chance with Sonny because of a 15-year-old Canadian?


**A/N FINALLY! The FIRST chapter. Yes I said first. This was getting long. Now a two shot. Without any further waiting…the story!**

**

* * *

****Odd Man Out**

"Sup Randoms." Chad said as he sauntered into the So Random prop house and plopped himself down on the couch like he owned the place. Grady and Nico had been in the kitchen area, Tawni sitting at the table doing her nails, Zora sneaking around by the slide, and Sonny had been going through that week's script. 5 pairs of eyes turned to glare and Chad.

"What do you want Chad." Sonny asked putting the script down on the coffee table.

"I wanted to come and see my favorite comedian. The other's just happen to be here." Chad smirked at Sonny, causing her to slightly blush.

"Get out Cooper."

"I compliment you and I get kicked out. Don't you people know any manners?" Chad asked, looking around. Sonny changed her expression into a fake sweet one.

"Thank you for saying I'm your favorite." Then she changed her face again. "Now get out. We're having an important meeting soon."

"And?"

"A "serious" actor," Tawni started, using air quotes around serious. "such as yourself wouldn't be interested in our comedy."

"Yeah Chip. Don't you cringe at anything funny?" Nico added.

"I can see where I'm not wanted." Chad got up and turned towards the door. "Bye Randoms." As Chad walked out of the prop house Marshall walked in.

"Hey kids." He said looking around the room. A chorus of greetings responded. "Good news. We're having a guest start on next weeks show."

"It's not Chad again is it?" Sonny asked fearfully. "I don't care if it would get an 'ohhh' moment. I'm not kissing him."

"No it's not Chad." The whole room let out an overly dramatic sigh. "But I expect you to make this new guest feel at home."

"Who is it?" Tawni demanded.

"Justin Bieber."

Those two little two syllable words caused the room to erupt in noise.

"Awww! He is so adorable!" Sonny squealed.

"Absolutely adorable!" Tawni agreed.

"Better then Chad." Nico said indifferently.

"When's he getting here?" Grady asked.

"Actually…" Marshall gestured towards the door. Around the corner walked the 15-year-old singer, Justin Bieber.

"Hey guys." Justin smiled a gorgeous smile that could have competed with Chad Dylan Coopers.

"Hey." Tawni and Sonny sighed at the same time.

"Okay. Who wants to show Mr. Bieber around?" Marshall asked. Sonny, Tawni, and Zora all reached their hands up towards the sky. "Justin?"

"Uhhh…I don't want to be rude but," Justin looked nervously around. "Sonny."

"Yes!" Sonny cheered. Realizing she had just made a fool of herself a blush appeared across her cheeks. "Sorry."

"No problem." Justin said smoothly, flashing his sweet smile once again.

"Okay well I'll leave you kids alone. Have the meeting for this week and then Sonny show Justin around the studios. I have a meeting with Mr. Condor." Marshall said, looking more nervous than before at the mention of his boss. "Have fun." He walked out of the room leaving that cast for that weeks show.

"Lets start that meeting!" Sonny said enthusiastically.

"Alright." Nico responded. Everyone got up from there present seats and went to the couches. Justin looked around nervously and then sat down when Sonny gestured to him to sit beside her.

"Me and Nico wrote this awesome sketch for this week." Grady started. Before long the meeting was in full swing, everyone bouncing ideas off of each other and laughing. Within an hour they had they 4 sketches planned and parts handed out.

"So how are we gonna open the show? We need some way to introduce Justin." Tawni brought up. Everyone was still slightly giggly from the sketch Zora had come up with.

"Got any ideas on how you wanna be start off bro?" Nico asked Justin.

"Sorta." Justin smiled slyly. "What about some argument where you two," He pointed to Nico and Grady, "think that you each found some amazing girl and then it turns out the girl had a boyfriend all along. Me."

"I love it!" Sonny squealed.

"Me too. Who should be the girl though?" Tawni asked. Justin, Nico, Grady and Zora looked between Tawni and Sonny.

"Well obviously it should be one of you two." Zora said in an 'duh' tone.

"Which one though?" Grady asked.

"We can decide later." Sonny said. "How bout we take a break. I'm supposed to show Justin around anyway."

"Yeah yeah yeah, lets go now. I'm starving and I here you got some awesome food here."

"The falls has awesome food." Sonny said getting up. Her and Justin walked out of the room leaving her cast mates behind. "We get ick in any form they can think of."

"It can't be that bad." Justin said. The two walked towards the cafeteria and talked about random things that came to mind. Such as Justin's new CD and Sonny's future sketch idea's.

"So I just got back from shooting my new music video and…ew." Justin's nose crinkled as he and Sonny walked up to the food line. "You weren't kidding about the food. It really is that bad."

"Yeah. Yet Mackenzie Falls gets the best food just because they have the number one show. Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny mumbled the last part.

"You know Chad Dylan Cooper?" Justin asked as he picked up some 'ick-on-a-stick' and put it on his plate. Sonny nodded. "Wow, must be rough. I've heard he's a jerk. Selena told me about him. She also said you two had a thing. That true?" Justin raised his eyebrow at her.

"No!." Sonny practically screamed. The whole cafeteria went silent as everyone stared at Sonny. "Carry on." She said towards her audience. Slowly the volume in the room increased and Sonny and Justin continued on their conversation. "Selena thought she was some sort of 'relationship wizard'. She thought Chad and me should date. Chad fired her right after so that answers both questions."

"You sure? Cause he seems to be walking towards you looking jealous right now." Justin said as if stating the time of day. Sonny wheeled around are sure enough Chad was stalking towards her and Justin, his face looking just like it had when she was on a date with James.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said when he was standing with the two. His voiced oddly strained, as if trying to remain calm. "What're doing with another little kid? Trying to help out a charity again?"

"Chad this is Justin. He's guest starring on So Random! this week." Sonny said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah. You were that guy that wasn't me on the cover of last months Tween Weekly." Chad said obnoxiously. "Well I need to get some edible food so, you know, move." Chad pushed past the two.

"Jerk." Sonny called after him.

"Comedian." Chad shot back like it was the worst insult in the world.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about him either." Justin said as he and Sonny walked towards an empty table with their food.

"Nope he really is a jerk. The King of Jerks. The mayor of Jerksville. The President of Jerksilvakia…" Sonny ranted, sitting down.

"I get the picture." Justin laughed.

"Anyway. Enough about Chad," She sneered his name. "about this weeks show…"

* * *

**CHADS POV!!!!**

_Damn Bieber kid,_ Chad silently seethed as he got his lobster from Brenda. _What's he got that I don't? What make's him special enough to sit alone with Sonny? Nothing that's what. I should be the one sitting with Sonny, not him._ Without a second thought Chad took his try and walked meaningfully towards where Sonny and Justin were huddled up laughing.

"Sonny. Bieber Kid." Chad greeted as he put his food down on their table and sat down. Both pairs of brown eyes stared at him like his was nuts.

"What do you want now Chad?" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"To hang out with my favorite Random again. Our meeting this morning got cut short." Chad looked at Justin, hoping he would get the wrong idea.

"It didn't get cut short." Sonny said while picking up some of her food to examine it. "I kicked you out. You were there longer then necessary anyway."

"Uhh…" Justin said awkwardly. "Sonny do you think we should get back to the others and tell them what we thought of for our sketch."

_Our Sketch?_ Chad thought panicked. _It's bad enough he's here but now he's doing a sketch WITH Sonny? _

"But I just got here. Don't you want to bask in the glory that is Chad Dylan Cooper for a little longer?" Chad asked, trying to come up with a reason for Sonny to stay, but for all he cared the Bieber kid could go jump in the pool.

"I'd rather not." Sonny said, gathering her things. "Justin wanna go back to the prop house and order pizza? This doesn't seem edible." She poked her food with a fork.

"Yeah. Lets go." The two got up to leave.

"Wait!" Chad practically yelled. Both Sonny and Justin halted, as had most of the cafeteria's occupants, in order to star at Chad. "Uhh…why don't you tell me about this weeks show?" Chad asked lamely. He looked around and noticed everyone staring at him. "Nothing to see here folks." Everyone went back to his or her business.

"Sorry Chad. But we really gotta go. See you later." Sonny continued walking.

"See ya Cooper." Justin strutted off after her.

_Damn Bieber Kid._

_

* * *

_The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. Everyday in the cafeteria Chad would try and get Sonny's attention and would fail, all because everyday Justin got more and more confident in his surroundings. By Friday, the second last day Justin would be there, Chad walked in during lunch to see Justin had his arm slung casually around Sonny's waist while they waited for food.

Why that little…

"Hey Bieber don't you think your getting a little to close?" Chad asked as he walked in front of Sonny and Justin to get his food.

"Nah. I think this is just right." Chad seethed while Justin winked at Sonny.

"Whatever." Chad turned around to get his food. At least he could wave the fact he got better food in front of Justin's face. "Hmmm…I think I'll take the surf'n turf today Brenda."

"Whatever you want Mr. Cooper."

"Hey Chad you think you could get us some of that?" Sonny asked, her eyes focused on the steak and lobster on the plate being handed to Chad.

"I might be able to swing it for you Sonny. But Bieber's gonna have to live with…that."

"No problem Chad." Justin used his confident smirk. "Brenda can I have two of what Chad's having?"

"Of course Justin. My daughters absolutely love you." Chad watched in anger as the cafeteria worker handed Justin two plates filed with food.

"Thanks Justin." Sonny said, starring wide eyed at the plate of food Justin was handing her. "You should stick around. If you can get food like the falls then you're always welcome at So Random!."

Chad quickly reminded himself that punching out Justin Bieber would not likely get him on Sonny's good side.

"Too bad the shows tonight and then Bieber's gonna have to go home. Tell me Justin. Do you life in a igloo or an ice shack?" Chad smirked when a flicker of annoyance flashed in Justin's eyes. It was the only reaction Chad been able to get out of him all week.

"Yeah Chad. I also drive a dog sled to school." Justin shot back.

"Well I think I've blessed you with my presence enough. See ya later Sonny." Chad walked towards the doors of the cafeteria, silently plotting.

* * *

**A/N I just decided to make this a two-shot. It was getting way to long. Like really, six pages is the most I've ever written for one chapter. Next chapter should be shorter but I still thought I'd cut it. Personally I hate super long chapter's and stories. Next part should be up soon. I wonder what Chad's planning...seriously. Cuz i have no clue yet lol.**

**~Caitii~**


End file.
